Let It Go!
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: It's Christmas time; Jack and the Doctor pay Seto a visit to give him a gift that will help him 'Let it go'.


**(Posting a day earlier than planned as my schedule tomorrow is manic!)**

**Okay, this isn't quite the silly fic that I had intended it to be as it turned into something ****… more. And so I've ended up working it into my 'Doctoring the Blue Eyes saga' a little further ahead than where it currently is (set after Roulette), but decided to put it up now as I had already promised I would.**

**If you happen to just want a bit of silliness then please feel free to skip to the author's notes at the end for just the song words.**

**This fic and its original silliness was inspired by the 20th anniversary pic of Kaiba. To me his hand kinda looks similar to how Elsa from Frozen is preparing to conjure up snowflakes, and well it snowballed from there ****… **

**I own to rights to YuGiOh!, Doctor Who or Frozen 'cause I'm poor :P**

**Merry Christmas - Enjoy!**

**Let It Go!**

It was nighttime as Jack waited outside in the open air beyond the gates of his friend's huge mansion. Clutching at a bottle in one hand and a bag in the other he'd been there for almost an hour now. He checked his watch one more time. _Where is he?_

Feeling slightly frustrated he decided that he'd wait another ten minutes and if his acquaintance hadn't shown by that time then he would just proceed with his task on his own._ This is Seto we're talking about. I'm sure I'll be able to easily talk him into it. _His face frowned._ But what if I can't, and he puts up the wall of resistance he's so fond of? At least this way..._

The faint throbbing, whirling and pulsing noise of the TARDIS could now be heard as the big blue box materialised right before him. No sooner had it completely appeared, the door opened and out stepped the timelord with his brown trench coat flowing along behind him.

"Ha-ha, I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Jack exclaimed joyfully at seeing his old friend. "Not at Christmas."

"Yes well, I needed to see you anyway Captain." The Doctor replied as he came to a standstill with both hands in his pockets.

"What for?" Jack quizzed nervously. He was fairly certain that he hadn't done anything wrong recently to invoke the timelord's wrath.

"I just required your company for a while." The Doctor admitted with a sign and saw the predicable grin appear on the other man's face. "_Not _like that. I just thought that _maybe_ we could reminisce those good old times."

A smile grew on the captain's face at the mere thought of himself, the timelord's previous self and Rose travelling onboard the TARDIS together. "I won't ever forget those times."

"Me neither." The Doctor smiled back in return with a hint of sadness before changing the subject. "Anyway, what's all this about? Why did you ask for these?" He produced a small pouch from his pocket and handed it to Jack.

"If you stick around then you may see." The captain replied as he added the pouch's contents to the bottle he held.

"You do realise that stuff is illegal in several systems?" The Doctor stated and then began to wince as he held an arm across his stomach as though trying to ease some kind of pain.

"You alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"Fine." The timelord lied. "Just indigestion, too much turkey."

The captain gave a suspicious look towards his friend before the two of them then began to make their way up the huge drive toward's Seto's mansion. Thanks to the timelord's sonic screwdriver they had no trouble in making short work of the massive security gates that they had to pass through in order to be able to reach the front door.

Once there Jack made a fist and pummelled the wooden door."Do you think he heard?" He asked the Doctor after less than a minute of looking at the closed entrance.

"I'm sure he did."

"I'm gonna knock again." He did just that.

"It's a big place Jack, give the man a chance to ..."

"What if he's out?" There was an air of urgency seeping into his voice.

"It's pretty late, so most likely to be in bed by all accounts. Or working, it _is _Seto we're talking about after all."

The urgency now morphed to panic. "But what if ..."

Slowly the front door creaked ajar and Seto peered out. "If you've woken Kisara or any of the kids then I swear I'll hit you Harkness."

The captain regained his cheery disposition at the sight of his friend. "Someone's grouchy."

"It's been a long day." Seto stated rubbing his temples. "I'm assuming you want to come in."

"I would have thought the knocking is what made that obvious."

The door opened wider at the additional voice heard and the timelord soon found himself meet with that annoyed glare he'd come to expect. "What are you doing here?"

"He's with me." Jack proclaimed and hoped that there would be no further confrontation.

There wasn't as the door was now fully opened for both men to enter inside the mansion and a rather tired looking Seto lead them through to the living room. "When I mentioned that you were welcomed to come around, I meant _earlier_ as in _during daylight_ hours."

"Yeah the timezone difference kinda threw me, sorry." Jack apologised whilst gawking at the eight foot tall and most elegantly decorated Christmas tree he'd ever seen. Underneath it scattered across the floor were the many toys that had been opened and played with earlier that day. "I just wanted to deliver your presets. These are Kisara's and the kids'." He handed over the bag he held. "And yours is right here."

"What's this?" Seto asked suspiciously as he stared at the bottle the captain had handed him.

"Eggnog. Ianto made it especially, and he's instructed me to see that you drink it and report back your opinion."

Seto warily removed the lid and sniffed the contents to be met with the aroma of overly sweet brandy. He put it to his lips and took a few gulps before he stopped and then forced himself to swallow the remaining contents of his mouth. "Ugh … that's … er …"

"An acquired taste?" The Doctor offered, highly amused by the disgusted look on the CEO's face.

"That's _exactly_ what it is." Seto confirmed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to find another term which wouldn't offend his friend's effort, as he placed the lid back onto the bottle.

"Aw come on!" Jack exclaimed. _Who in their right mind doesn't like eggnog?_ "He made that especially for you; surely it's no worse than your coffee."

"There's nothing wrong with my coffee!"

"Wanna bet." He stared down the younger man. "Just drink it. It's supposed to be a 'pick me up', and judging from the state of you, you're in serious need of one."

A heavy sigh escaped the CEO. His friend was probably right, he'd had his moments were he'd neglected to think of himself over the past several years now. Kisara was fantastic at keeping him grounded and seeing he didn't over do things, but only Jack had what it took to properly pull him up on his flaws and sort him out. He reopened the bottle and swiftly drained the bitter tasting contents in order to keep him satisfied.

"Good man." Jack praised.

"Foolish more like." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Okay, now that's done, you can have your gift from me." The captain's hand dived into his greatcoat and brought out a small weird green and almost brain-like looking rock. "It's only on loan for this visit though, then I have to take it back to Archie."

The Doctor took great interest in what had been produced, his eyes big and wondrous. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

"And what's that exactly?" Seto asked staring at the unimportant looking rock.

"It's a Draconian Mind's Eye." Jack told him. He then looked his friend deep in the eye as he began to head onto territory that Seto let very few people wander close to. "After what you once told me about the pharaoh ..."

"Atem." Seto was quick to point out the name that the captain had failed to use.

"Atem." Jack acknowledged with a nod knowing he'd just unintentionally hurt his friend's feelings in the process of not using it. Names were everything to his friend. "Well, I thought that it may help bring you some closure."

The stone was placed into Seto's hand. "How?" He asked turning it over curiously.

"It'll produce a ghost image of your friend's soul, similar to how your Solid Vision works, only this thing works on another, _higher_, level. It won't actually _be_ him but close enough for you to be able to say a proper goodbye ... if that is what you so wish." The Doctor felt two pairs of eyes on him as he'd flown straight in on auto pilot will the explanation. Whilst the captain's look was appreciative for his commentary the CEO's was far from it.

Jack managed to divert the harsh glare from the timelord as he continued with the delivery of information. "All it takes to activate it are memories and emotions."

Seto handed the stone back and wandered closer towards the tree. There he stood silently as though examining one of the sliver baubles hanging from the branches. _I know he means well, but I don't see how this could possibly help. _A hand landed on his shoulder from behind. "Jack, I can't ..."

"_Yes, _you can." The older man assured with a firm squeeze, his heart breaking from seeing the other in the state he'd allowed himself to progress to. "All you need is just one strong memory, an event perhaps, and it'll all come rushing back. Just one."

"It was so long ago." Seto stated, barely able to keep himself from the brink of closing down. "I'm not even sure that I knew what my feelings for him were."

Jack sensed that his time was quickly running out. His friend's behaviour told him that the walls he'd feared had almost risen to block him. _How long do those bloody things take to work?!_ Desperately he glanced around looking and hoping for the machine he sought. _Bingo!_ "You know, we could help overcome that problem through expression of song."

"I don't think now is the time to ..."

"Come on, there's a perfectly good karaoke system right there!" Jack indicated to the side of the tree where he spotted a pale blue microphone and player set.

Seto's eyes widened in fear of the contraption that had become his bane of that day. "That's Anathema's, it only plays musical scores from Frozen."

"So?"

_So?!_ It was okay for him to stand there and say that, but Jack hadn't had the misfortune of having to hear countless and repeated renditions of his children sing the same few songs _over_ and _over_ and _over._ All. Day. Long. In fact, Seto would only too well rejoice at never being asked _'Do you want to build a snowman?'_ by his children ever again. And god help anyone who'd ever attempt to tell him to _'Let it …'_

"Go!" Jack's firm voice and dramatic pointing snapped him back from the wandering his mind had taken. "Just go, pick a track and belt out whatever comes to you from here." The captain's hand was now placed onto the younger man's chest just above his heart. There had been no resistance, - a clear sign that the additional ingredient he'd added to the eggnog had now started to take effect,- as he knew an otherwise defensive Seto would never have allowed him to make such a move. "As long as it beats ..."

"It still works." Seto finished the statement that the captain had repeatedly tried to drum into him every time he'd felt lost within himself over the past couple of years._ Has it really been that long?_ Maybe one day it would finally hit home.

"Please Seto." Jack begged and placed the Mind's Eye back into his hand. "I don't like seeing you this way. I _need_ my friend back."

Something about the pitying look struck a cord with Seto. He'd let this man get close to his vulnerableness years ago, and no matter how hard he tried to disguise that part of himself Jack would not allow him to continue such a charade in his presence. The captain truly had his best interest at heart and not just some forged partnership prospect like most of the people Seto had known throughout his life. Jack would always be there watching, waiting, throughout both the good and the bad. Surely he could push his pride aside for the commitment that he'd been shown?

Looking at the green rock the CEO now understood what it was that needed to be done. He gave a defeated sigh. "Okay."

A warm grin oozed onto Jack's face.

"_BUT,_ once this is over with, you must _never _speak of this event and the song I'm about to sing _ever_ again." Seto was quick to add terms to his submission.

"I promise."

"You to!" He rounded on the timelord eavesdropping on the conversation between the two of them.

"Would I do such a thing?" The Doctor asked mockingly as he seated himself on the sofa. He was met with a silent deadly glare.

Seto parted from the older man and headed to retrieve the karaoke system from where he had hidden it earlier that evening. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _What the hell was he supposed to sing about? Jack had mentioned that just the memory would help to start things off, so what would remind him most of Atem? There was the tiniest hint of a smirk as he had an idea or two.

The captain joined the timelord as he too seated himself on the sofa and ready for the CEO's 'performance'.

"I see now why you wanted the yielding spores." The Doctor quietly commented to his friend about the contents of pouch he'd handed over.

"Of course." Jack nodded but failed to meet his gaze for he knew he'd have only been met with disapproval for what he'd done. "How else was I going to get him to cooperate and use the Mind's Eye?"

"It's been what, six years? And you still doubt the friendship you two have?"

"No I don't doubt; I just know how stubborn he is."

The timelord failed to hide his own amusement which shone clearly on his face. No matter how much he trusted the man sat next to him he had not morally allowed himself to fulfil the request that had been made. _Nobody_ had the right to drug and manipulate another under any circumstance, which was why he'd supplied the captain with nothing more than a placebo that had only altered the taste of the eggnog it had been added to.

"What's that look for?" Jack asked now seeing the Doctor grinning to himself.

"It's nothing." He assured as the sound of a piano intro began the CEO's chosen track. "Just looking forward to Seto's solo number."

Both of their views now focused on the apprehensive looking man stood with a microphone in one hand and the green stone clenched tightly in the other. _This had better work._ Listening and paying close attention to his heart's own score Seto began to ad-lib his way through 'Let it go'.

"The cheers die down in the stadium tonight, Not a Blue Eyes to be seen. Now Yugi's the King of Games, And the Mutt jeered I'm the queen." He looked down at the stone; nothing was different. His heart began to ache with the foolishness of having listened to Jack's promise of a magic rock.

"My mind is howling with the torment deep inside. Mokuba he's here, never left my side." He'd been sure that his first defeat to Atem would have been enough to trigger whatever powers it held to make him appear. _Clearly not._

"_Just let them in, just let them see, Be the big bro I know that you can be. Don't fret, forget Gozaburo-" _Seto's eyes widened at the entity now singing the song. Where the hell had his extremely younger brother come from? He consulted the rock once more. It now glowed, projecting the life size vision, at having found a doorway to become tuned in to the emotions of his soul.

"_Fuck! _Now they know."He accidentally gasped in surprise at the Mind's Eye having summoned his brother and not old rival like planned. Continuing with his song he aimed to swing it back around as he proceeded to focus on that ridiculous battle cry Yugi had always done before each duel.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! What does that phrase even mean? Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Your voice deepens in this scene." A smile beamed from Seto as Yugi and his cheerleaders suddenly appeared. "I don't care what those geeks will say. Let the duel play on. Kuriboh never bothered me anyway."

With his back to the newly appeared geek-squad Seto began to strut across the room. His mind was focused on creating the image of an undamaged Kaiba Corp Island and Duel Tower that now began to take form on the ground around him. And just for old times sake his glorious white sleeveless coat and dueldisk were also conjured too.

"It's funny how one chess game, can make everything go wrong. But the man who adopted me, that bastard he's long gone." Seto pivoted on his heels to stand face to face with the rival he'd hoped to see.

Atem's presence did not disappoint as flames flickered and danced in those sapphire eyes. "It's time for us to now re-duel, To test my tactics and beat you. Blue Eyes White Dragons all for me ..." The loyal trio materialised behind their master. "... I've three-

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! You believe that cards have hearts. Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! You Dumb-ass that's not smart." His taunting earned him a amethyst scowl. "Here's my cards drawn for victory. Let the duel play on-"

Surprisingly and much to Seto's amazement, - though he knew he'd deny it if _ever_ asked, - he was actually having fun. How long had it been since he'd felt such elation? More of his monsters joined the three treasured dragons, including Obelisk the Tormenter, and soon his rival was dwarfed to such an extent that the pharaoh collapsed down to his knees. "My power rises to transcend all common sense. Your spell and trap cards fail you 'cause my deck is so immense."

There was no stopping him now as he reigned godlike within the song; everything changing on a whim if he so wished. "And now I've captivated all of you at last. This island's gonna blow, My past ends in a blast!" Kaiba Corp Island exploded in a spectacular array of fiery colours.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Your title is now mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! My life it turned out fine. Here I stand taller than Yugi-" Everything now started to disappear to leave behind just a kneeling Atem and the CEO's old duelling attire.

"Let the duel play on-" The song may have rekindled a part of himself from his youth, but unlike back then he was no longer as arrogant. Seto pocketed the rock he held and offered the now free hand down to his fallen rival. "Kuriboh never bothered me anyway."

The music had ceased and the CEO half expectedly assumed the pharaoh would vanish to, so was highly surprised that he hadn't and even more so when his hand was tightly gripped in acceptance of the help being offered. "Atem?!" He gasped in amazement and fright at the same time.

"Seto." He was greeted back with a warm smile.

His mouth gapped wide open at the realisation of what the Doctor and Jack had told him a short while ago been true. He really was being given the chance to say the things he'd been denied all those years ago. All he had to do was find his tongue.

"Lost for words? That's a first." The pharaoh smirked at the continuing gawk.

"I … I … I …" Seto had lost the ability to string even a simple sentence together. An overwhelming tear, - frustration? Joy? Sadness?, - slid down his cheek. "I …"

Another smirk. "I can see this is going to take some time."

He looked down at the handclasp the two of them still held. Nervously he lowered the microphone to the ground so that his other hand was now free to feel further along Atem's arm. A short hysteric laugh escaped him. The other, - now far much younger,- man wasn't just a vision but solid and actually standing right before him. Regaining the ability of speech he kept his words plain, simple and straight to the point, "Thank you."

"You are indeed most welcome, dear friend."

The CEO pursed his lips tightly so as to not let further emotions leak for the others, namely the timelord, to see. If it hadn't been for the pharaoh shattering and banishing the majority of the darkness from his heart, then how likely would it have been that he'd have placed his first foot on the path of redemption? Certainly he wouldn't be anywhere near half the man he'd grown into.

"Uh-oh!" The Doctor's voice sounded and broke through the now silent atmosphere of the room.

Knowing better than to ignore that kind of exclamation from the timelord, - which his past experience had taught him never ended positively,- Seto lost focus on Atem who disappeared from his grasp and view. _Goodbye._ He redirected his attention to join that of the Doctor's and saw his wife standing in the open doorway. "Kisara!"

She stood sleepily with her head resting against the doorframe and sent her husband a weak smile.

"Sorry Honey, did I wake you?" Seto asked guiltily knowing that he'd been more than a little enthusiastic with his singing.

"No, I've been restless all night." She assured and slowly entered into the room towards him and greeting the two seated men. "Hello Jack, and ...?"

"We were just leaving." The Doctor got to his feet in order to make a swift exit before something bad happened; Like the silvery haired woman remembering him and the event which had left her with the potential danger of death looming due to his presence around her. "Come on Captain, time's a wasting."

"Gimme a sec." Jack headed over to his friend and retrieved the Mind's Eye from him. "You did fantastic Seto, I'm just sorry it wasn't a better and more permanent gift."

"I think you underestimate what it is you just gave me." _Or perhaps you knew exactly?_ There was a newfound twinkle to the eyes of the younger man as he admiringly pulled the captain close to him. What had once been vanquished had now returned. "I'm back."

"I'm glad." Jack sounded relieved as he circled his arms around Seto. He hugged his friend back just as tightly as the embrace he had received, if not a little more so, displaying the tiniest hint of fear he had that the other may yet slip back if not held firmly enough.

Gradually the two men parted and the captain set course to exit the room, stopping to hug and kiss Kisara on his way. "Merry Christmas Sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas Jack. Give my love to Ianto."

"Will do." He assured with a half salute as he pulled away and then in a low voice whispered to her, "Don't be too harsh on Seto, it was mostly my fault."

"I won't." Kisara promised as she watched the two guests leave and then continued her way to her husband. "Did Santa bring that blasted machine for Anathema or for you Seto?" She chuckled lightly.

"It's a tough call; I'll let you know once I've sang my way through _'For the First Time in Forever'_." He joked whilst replacing the karaoke machine back into it's hiding place once more.

The grin on his face was studied in awe as she finally reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It still felt naked to her touch without the locket strap present that her fingers used to fondly entwine. Gently she pulled his head lower and softly kissed him on the lips.

Seto enveloped his wife in his arms as he returned her kiss with one of his own drawing it out and savouring every lengthened moment of bliss. She had shown him so much patience during their time together and he was thankful for every minute even though he knew at times he hadn't deserved it.

Eventually the couple had to stop to draw breath.

"It's nice to have my husband back." Kisara declared holding back a joyful tear as she squeezed him tighter.

"I've always been here." He told her lovingly with a hand running through her long silvery hair and an overwhelming feeling of guilt for the isolation he'd caused them both. "Thank you for putting up with me through my moments of blindness and solitude. I know it hasn't been easy for you."

She smiled up at him warmly and gently smoothed back the hair that concealed the scar above his right eyebrow. "It hasn't been easy for you either Darling, and I hope you know that I'll _always_ be there for you."

"I do." Seto spoke sincerely as he pulled his wife close and kissed her once more.

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

Outside Jack and the Doctor strolled back down the mansion's drive and towards the TARDIS on the other side of the huge security gates. Both of them were in the middle of discussing what they had witnessed as a result of the CEO activating the Mind's Eye.

"... don't quite recall that Battle City ended in his favour though." The timelord scoffed managing to disguise another discomfort caused by the radiation that was slowly killing him.

"Of course it didn't." The captain smirked back. "Those were Seto's _own_ desires." He'd seen his friend start out with merely a simple memory that had soon snowballed into an emotional high.

There was a rather sharp and loud laugh from the Doctor. "He sure is conceited; manages to maintain a sense of humour though."

"Were we even watching the same man back there?" Jack asked, somewhat amused by the other's observation of their friend. "Because what I saw Seto display wasn't conceit, it was pure raw passion. That's something he's been lacking a lot of just lately." He become quiet as he sank into his thoughts of his younger friend and how depressed he'd become over the passed couple of years.

The Doctor studied his friend's sudden withdrawal into his own thoughts. "So you rekindled it." He stated.

"No." Jack answered with a shake of his his. "I didn't. Atem did."

Another moment of study from the timelord who now began to feel envy at the closeness the other two men had built. Secrets shared that he couldn't possibly comprehend having been told and most likely vice versa between them._ It's not like you didn't have a chance, you just chose not to … _He shook his head to remove his inner-self from lecturing him further.

"Seto's lucky to have a friend like you Jack." The Doctor stated, now facing forwards again as they walked. "I hope he realises what the both of you've got. Some of us weren't … so … appreciative." His words became spaced and his feet stopped as he caught sight of the Ood waiting for him beyond the gate.

"Neither was he to begin with, remember?" Jack smirked at the thought of the very first time he'd encountered the Kaiba brothers on the timelord's TARDIS. He turned to view his friend, only he wasn't there. "Doctor?"

_No, not yet! I've still got others that I need to say my goodbyes to. _The timelord stared terrified at Ood Sigma before he slowly vanished from sight.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he looked back to where his friend stood rooted to the ground. He followed the frozen gaze to beyond the gate and back again. "Doctor? You've been acting kinda strange, it's quite unlike you."

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to go." The Doctor found both his voice and feet.

"Go?" The captain watched his friend speedily pass by him.

"I only wish I could stay longer."

"Then why don't you!" Jack hurried after the timelord and grabbed his arm just as they'd cleared the huge gates.

"I can't, it's complicated." The Doctor knocked the hand from him and saw the instant hurt he'd caused with his action. _He's only trying to help and you're behaving no better than … _"_Shut up!_"

"Doctor?"

He stopped and stared straight at the confused and concerned looking face of the captain standing before him. _Let him in!_ "I can't. I'm so sorry, but I really can't stay any longer."

The timelord spun around and made a dash for his TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" Jack cried in one last attempt to stop his friend from leaving as he struggled to understand what it had been to have flipped the other's personality so suddenly.

His effort had been in vain as he watched the doors of the big blue box close. For a moment he contemplated entering after the other man but decided against it, just in case the TARDIS was on the verge of taking off. He didn't fancy being dragged to the end of time again. Slowly he turned to make his way further from the time machine.

_Let him be, he'll come to you when he's good and ready. Seto did, and the Doctor will too, just be patient. _

"Jack!"

The captain's heart somersaulted at hearing his name called and he turned to see the timelord heading straight for him. "Yes Doctor?"

_This'll be the only chance you get, don't waste it._ The Doctor forced his feet forward to be able to say the goodbye he had originally come to bid his old friend before the time ran out and he'd finally have to regenerate.

Now stood right in front of the other man he had just one more battle to overcome. _You can do it … No I can't … Yes you can … I can't say goodbye._ He argued with himself whilst he struggled to find words to bid the farewell he dreaded making. Goodbyes were something he'd always hated and knew that they would never get any easier, no matter how many he made. "Jack, I ..."

There was silence between them as the captain waited patiently. Now that he thought about it the other man had always waited patiently when it'd came to him. Suddenly the lack of words didn't matter anymore as the timelord knew how to get his message across without a single syllable. He reached out both his hands and placed them on either side of his friend's face, drew him close and kissed him on the lips in the exact same manner he had once received from the captain himself back on the Game Station.

With his farewell done the Doctor retreated back to his TARDIS. Almost as soon as he'd entered inside, the iconic noises and flashing light of his time machine began as she took off on her next journey.

"Goodbye Doctor." Jack whispered sadly as he watched his friend go and the blue box fade from sight. Because of the kiss and the meaning it had held the first time around, he now understood a little better the difficulty his friend had been facing. Goodbyes were never easy and although he may not see the timelord for sometime to come he knew that he'd see him again someday.

All he'd have to do would be to wait until his friend felt the need to stop running and confide in him once more.

And of course there he'd be waiting.

Always waiting.

His friends were worth every minute.

_8888888888_

**A/N: Well I hoped someone likes/dislikes enough to let me know.**

**A depressed Seto? How'd he get like that? You'll have to read on with my upcoming fics to find out ;)**

**Since I altered 'Children of Earth'(and ****Miracle Day doesn't happen) in my saga, I thought it only fitting that the Doctor's 'goodbye' to Jack was also altered from the Alonso/bar scene featured shortly before 10 regenerates. **

**I'll be back in January with my next ****instalment: 'A Red and Blue Eyed Paradox'**

**KG**

_8888888888_

**Let It Go! YuGiOh!**

**The cheers die down in the stadium tonight**

**Not a Blue Eyes to be seen**

**Now Yugi's the King of Games**

**And the Mutt jeered I'm the queen**

**.**

**My mind is howling with the torment deep inside**

**Mokuba he's here, never left my side**

**"_Just let them in, just let them see_**

**_Be the big bro I know that you can be_**

**_Don't fret, forget Gozaburo"_**

**Fuck! Now they know**

**.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**What does that phrase even mean?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Your voice deepens in this scene**

**I don't care what those geeks will say**

**Let the duel play on**

**Kuriboh never bothered me anyway**

**.**

**It's funny how one chess game, can make everything go wrong**

**But the man who adopted me, that bastard he's long gone**

**It's time for us to now re-duel**

**To test my tactics and beat you**

**Blue Eyes White Dragons all for me**

**I've three**

**.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**You believe that cards have hearts**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**You Dumb-ass that's not smart**

**Here's my cards drawn for victory**

**Let the duel play on**

**.**

**My power rises to transcend all common sense**

**Your spell and trap cards fail you 'cause my deck is so immense**

**And now I've captivated all of you at last**

**This island's gonna blow**

**My past ends in a blast!**

**.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Your title is now mine**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**My life it turned out fine**

**Here I stand taller than Yugi**

**Let the duel play on**

**Kuriboh never bothered me anyway**


End file.
